Cynical Cupid
by Mikage24
Summary: Lelouch was a 17 years old boy who never had a girlfriend in his entire life. A certain green haired angel was determined to change that fact. AU fic/possibly OOC


**Cynical Cupid**

* * *

"Is he the one?"

"_Yes, he is."_

Lelouch Lamperouge, 17 years old, was a perfect boy. He was born of noble blood, son of a count from an ancient royal line and the only daughter of one of the richest millionaires in Britannia. He went to the expensive Ashford Academy, and thanks to his brilliant mind his score never swayed from top 10 in school. To add in all of that, he was also the vice president of the student council, had many friends and got no shortage of admirers for his good look. His life was the dream of many others and would be wonderfully complete, if not for one thing.

Lelouch never, ever had a girlfriend in his entire 17 years of living.

Although plenty of his female friends were have tried and flirted with him, no one has ever seen he paying attention at any girl. Ever since his mother's death, Lelouch's life revolved only around school and his blind and crippled sister, Nunnaly. The two of them were living together at the Ashford dorm with a maid, and Lelouch was really protective of his little sister. Everyday after school he would come straight home to check on her, talk to her and supported all her needs. It was as if he has placed all his love on her and didn't really have time or mind for any other girl. Even Nunnaly began to worry about her brother as his friends were trying all sorts of match making but Lelouch always dismissed them with a wave of hand.

_The boy just didn't know he wouldn't be able to escape fate for long._ The figure smirked as she continued to observing Lelouch walking down the hallway of Ashford Academy.

* * *

"Boring day as always," Lelouch sighed tired as he entered his private chamber. He has returned from school and already visited his sister, everything just as in his daily routine. As usual, the schoolwork and study that he didn't really care about wore him out, and every time looking at the wheel chained Nunnaly he couldn't help but feel sad for his sister. He then proceeded to change out of his Ashford uniform.

"Is this the first time you ever strip in front of a girl?" A sudden voice rising from behind made Lelouch nearly jumped. He gasped and quickly turned around to find its owner currently sitting on his bed.

It was a strange, weird looking girl and Lelouch was sure he has never seen her before. Her long green hair, along with a pair of golden eyes was hard to miss, and she was wearing a white suit with odd black straps all over it. The girl was around his own age but she certainly didn't go to the same school as his.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my room?" Lelouch demanded angrily. _How long has she been here?_

"I believe this is the first time we meet, Lelouch Lamperouge. Am I right?" She said as Lelouch merely narrowed his eyes. "Let me introduce myself: I'm a love angel."

Lelouch stared at her. "Okay," he said after a beat, "That's the most interesting excuse I've ever hear from a girl for entering my chamber, even better than getting lost or having amnesia. And at least your clothes are still intact."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Lelouch. You didn't strike me as a humorous type."

"Trust me, it'll be even more humorous when the police come," he retorted gruffly, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Maybe, but then it would be a bit complicated," She shook her head and, with a little snap on her finger, disappeared. As he looking frantically around the room for a trace of her, she reappeared behind him and poked his back. Lelouch let out the second gasp in a day and backed away from her. He stared at the green-haired stranger with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"This sure is the quickest way, and the most enjoyable one too," she smirked at the look of his face, "Do you believe me now?"

"You're… for real?" Lelouch stammered, struggling to regain his composure.

"Well, as real as you're a man. Or are you not?"

"Why you…" he glared at the now confirmed angel. "Fine. What business does an angel like you have in my room?"

"The usual business of a love angel: spread love all around the world, of course," She replied and walked past him to sit back on the bed, "Basically, my job is to make sure people get their soul mate."

"Why does that have anything to do with me? Can it be… you're going to play matchmaking on me?" Lelouch asked incredulously.

"That's right. Your case was specially ordered from one of the highest-ranked goddess, Marianne-sama."

"Wait a minute, is the Marianne you just said my mother? She got the same name!" He pointed out.

She nodded. "Indeed she was. Marianne Lamperouge was her latest reincarnate form before she went back to heaven. Sometime the goddesses would want to experience a lifetime on Earth so they took form of a human, living among your kind 'till they aged and died. However, it seems that Marianne Lamperouge's lifetime has been cut short due to an accident and she had to return to Heaven sooner than planned. Even after Marianne-same went back to being a goddess, she still concerned about her children on Earth and always kept an eye on you and your sister. She worried that you were lonely so she specially assigned me this mission to find you a lover."

"So even after death mother still watches over us," Lelouch felt a warm reminiscence overwhelmed his heart. He smiled. Meeting an angel was unbelievable, but to have a goddess as a mother was simply amazing. It was so good to hear from her again, by one way or another.

Suddenly, he frowned. "How would I know whether or not what you said was true?"

"Hmn, easy... how about I giving you more proofs? Like until what age you still wetted the bed; the dresses you used to wear in your childhood; or even the little crush you had for..."

"Ok, that's enough!" Lelouch snapped, his cheeks tingled with a barely visible shade of embarassment.

"Marianne-sama told me plenty of those stuffs, you know," she smirked triumphantly.

"This is ridiculous," His voice sounded annoyed, "I am not lonely, and I can take care of myself perfectly without you poking nose into my private life."

"Apparently, your mother doesn't think so," the green haired angel shrugged, "Do you want to refuse her good intention? Do you want to make her worry again?"

His frown deepened. She could see clearly that he was pondering, so she pressed on, "After all, you're the one that get to decide. I'm here just to make sure that you do and have the right choice."

"…3 girls."

"Excuse-me?"

"You'll bring me 3 girls," Lelouch said grudgingly, "I can only tolerate that much."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Well whatever, I suppose that's fine. Now that we came to an understatement…" She walked toward him and snatched his white shirt, the one he just took off before. Before Lelouch could react, she has already proceeded to take off her coat.

"What are you doing!" He yelled and quickly turned around.

"I'm really tired. Do you think observing you all day is an easy task?" the angel replied nonchalantly as she threw her clothes on the floor and flopped on the bed while wearing only Lelouch's shirt.

"What? Does that mean you have been stalking me?" He turned back, ready to complain but found the angel already spreading all over his bed with his blanket pulled up to her neck.

"And that's my bed, you know."

"Where else do you expect an angel to rest?" She stated simply. "Anyway, men sleep on the floor."

Lelouch sighed helplessly.

"Hey, you haven't told me your name" He called out.

"Angels do not have name, only the higher ranked goddess do," Her voice already became drowsy, "You can call me by whatever you want, I don't mind."

"If it's that way…" He paused and thought, "Is C.C. alright?"

"What's C.C.? It sounds weird." She suppressed a yaw.

"Nothing. You said you wouldn't mind, would you?" Lelouch said smugly.

"Whatever." C.C. mumbled and pulled the cover over her head, leaving the young man staring at her sleeping form.

_This angel is going to be a headache_; he shook his head and involuntarily smirked.

_C.C… The Cynical Cupid… What a fitting name…_

* * *

This chap is a bit messy and probably need to be edited :( Anyway, **please R&R**.

Thank you for reading XD


End file.
